gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
We Built This Glee Club
Für das gleichnamige Album siehe Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club |Nächste = }} We Built This Glee Club ist die elfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Der schrecklichen Auswirkungen bewusst, sollte die neue New Directions/Warblers Supergruppe scheitern, Vocal Adrenaline bei den Sectionals zu besiegen, beginnen die Machtkämpfe unter den Gleeks ihren Tribut auf die Moral zu fordern, woraufhin die zwei schwächsten Tänzer des Teams, Spencer und Roderick, die kompromisslose Hilfe von Kitty suchen, um ihre Schritte zu verbessern und ihre Chancen auf einen Sieg zu stärken, und einen Gleek mit der Entscheidung zurücklassend, wie weit er bereit ist für eine Chance auf den Sieg zu gehen. Sam und Kurt sorgen sich über Rachels weiter wachsende abzeichnende Entscheidung vor Beendigung ihres Studiums an der NYADA zum Broadway zurückzukehren. Während sie versuchen sie zu überzeugen, ihr Studium abzuschließen, macht ehemalige Flamme Jesse St. James einen unerwarteten Besuch - und ein überraschendes Eingeständnis - in einem Versuch, sie zu überzeugen, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Unterdessen bleibt Sue voller Überraschungen, als ihr Radikalangriff auf Will und den Glee Club bisher ungesehene Höhen erreicht. Handlung thumb|left|StreitIm Chorraum probt Will mit den New Directions und Warblers Tanzschritte für die Sectionals, während Blaine, Kurt und Rachel zusehen. Als er danach meint, sie sollten fünf Minuten Pause machen, widerspricht ihm Skylar, der äußert, dass sie keine Pausen machen, während ein anderes Mitglied der Warblers daran erinnert, dass der Glee Club nicht länger existieren wird. Des Weiteren merkt er an, dass Sue Vocal Adrenaline nicht erlauben würde Pausen zu machen und erzählt, wie er sie dabei gesehen hat, wie sie über glühende Kohlen gelaufen sind, während Sue daneben stand und durch ein Megafon brüllte, dass wenn "Oprah es kann, sie es auch können". Die Warblers sind sich einig, dass sie scheiße sind, wozu Myron widerspricht, worauf wieder ein Streit ausbricht. Kurt greift ein, meinend, dass sie es gut machen, aber keine Zeit für Panik ist. Skylar widerspricht, dass es ein Problem gibt und sie den Wettkampf mit diesen Tanzschritten nicht gewinnen werden. Will ist geschockt von der Aussage und Madison und Mason stehen für ihn ein. Skylar fährt fort, dass die Warblers darüber diskutiert haben, wer vorne stehen sollte und wer nach hinten gehört, worauf Jane, Kitty und Madison klarstellen, dass die einzigen drei Mädchen nicht in der hinteren Reihe stehen werden. Skylar erklärt, dass er nicht von ihnen gesprochen hat, sondern von Roderick, worauf sich Spencer einmischt und ihn verteidigt, dass er Zeit braucht, um mit den Schritten klar zu kommen. Die Warblers finden jedoch auch, dass Spencer kein guter Tänzer ist, welcher kontert, dass er nur gut aussehen muss. Die Warblers entgegnen, dass sie alle gut aussehen, selbst Alistair, den sie wegen seines langen Haares "Julianne Moore" nennen und Kitty gibt ihnen Recht, dass, wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle besser werden, nach hinten gehen sollten. Roderick und Spencer leisten dem Folge, während Kitty sich schuldig fühlt. thumb|Roderick und Spencer brauchen HilfeAn dessen Spind hilft Spencer Roderick, als diesem seine Sachen entgegen geflogen kommen, welcher dann wissen will, wie sie es schaffen sollen, so schnell tanzen zu lernen. Spencer stimmt zu und meint, dass er besser auf dem Feld ist. Sie überlegen, wer ihnen helfen könnte und sind sich einig, dass Kitty die richtige Person ist, da sie eine großartige Kritikerin ist und ihnen helfen wird. Sie high-fiven sich und gehen davon. Sam geht zu Rachel in die Aula, die Notenblätter sortiert und fragt sie, ob er ihr mit einer Liste helfen soll. Sie erwidert, dass sie dachte, Kurt hätte die Setlist für die Sectionals schon fertig gestellt, doch Sam gibt ihr eine Liste von ehemaligen Collegeabsolventen, die nach ihrem Abschluss zum Broadway gingen. Rachel will das nicht hören, zumal sie erst darüber geredet haben, doch er ignoriert sie und liest die Namen vor. Rachel, die darauf vorbereitet war, hat ebenfalls eine Liste erstellt mit Personen, die vom College abgegangen sind und dennoch erfolgreich wurden. Sam wiederum hat eine weitere Liste mit Namen von Leuten, die einst groß waren, es jetzt aber nicht mehr sind. Rachel lenkt ein, dass sie weiß was er versucht zu sagen und ein wirklich guter Freund ist, aber nicht möchte, das er weiter darüber redet, außer er unterstützt sie. Bevor er geht, äußert Sam, dass sie von allen unterstützt wird, sie aber über ihre thumb|left|Listen to Your HeartZukunft nachdenken sollte und ob ihr Zukunfts-Ich glücklich darüber sein würde, wenn sie von der NYADA abgeht. Rachel regt das zum Nachdenken an, worauf Brad, der das ganze mitbekommen hat, Listen to Your Heart startet. Mittendrin erscheint Jesse und steigt mit ein. Nach dem Song geht Brad auf Rachels Zeichen, und lässt die beiden allein. Sie will von Jesse wissen, was er hier macht, welcher erklärt, dass er wegen seiner Mutter in Lima ist. Im Gegenzug fragt er Rachel, was sie hier macht und sie erwidert, dass sie dem Club hilft, sich für die Sectionals bereit zu machen. Jesse äußert, dass er davon gehört hat, dass sie in einem neuen Broadwaymusical mitspielen wird und noch auf ihre Antwort gewartet wird und das weiß, weil er ihren Gegenpart spielt. Er ergänzt, dass man fortfährt, neue Personen zu finden, er die Leute aber daran erinnert hat, dass Rachel die richtige Person für die Rolle ist. Sie weiß das zu schätzen, hat aber ihre Entscheidung noch nicht getroffen. Jesse erwidert, dass es schön ist, nach Lima zurück zu kommen, sie aber an den Broadway gehört und dorthin zurück muss. Sie entgegnet, dass sie das wird, ist sich aber nicht sicher, welchen Weg sie nehmen wird: College oder Broadway. Jesse kann sie nicht ernst nehmen und Rachel erklärt, dass sie die Chance hat, ihren Fehler, die NYADA verlassen zu haben, wieder gut machen kann. Er merkt an, dass das Verlassen von "Funny Girl" für ihre Sitcom ihr Fehler war und die NYADA vielleicht ein guter Platz sein mag, einwerfend, dass Carmen Tibideaux ihn persönlich abgelehnt hat und die Schule eine Statistik hat, nicht sehr talentierte Leute zu haben, womit er sich selbst meint und sie nicht aufs College gehen muss. Rachel will die Entscheidung selbst treffen, worauf ihr Jesse Recht gibt, aber anmerkt, dass sie eine fantastische Stimmchemie haben und über das Angebot nachdenken soll, bevor er geht. thumb|TanzunterrichtIm Tanzraum üben Roderick und Spencer unter Aufsicht von Kitty und Will die Schritte und werden von Will ermutigt, nachdem sie nicht klar kommen. Spencer entschuldigt sich, dass er kein guter Tänzer ist und Will sagt ihm und Roderick, dass sie es weiter versuchen sollen. Kitty steigt zur Hilfe mit ein, doch während einer Drehung stürzt Spencer und verstaucht sich den Knöchel. Im Umkleideraum begutachtet Sheldon die Verletzung, während Kitty, Roderick, Sam und Will daneben stehen. Spencer meint, dass er okay sei und die Sectionals nicht verpassen will, aber Sheldon verdeutlicht ihm, dass wenn er Gewicht auf den Fuß legt und tanzt, sie ihm eine Kortisonspritze geben müssen, was Spencer machen will. Sheldon erklärt auch, dass es den Schmerz zwar nehmen wird, aber nicht die Verletzung und zeigt sein Knie als Beispiel. Er fährt fort, dass es vielleicht schlechter, der Heilungsprozess länger dauern oder nie verheilen wird. Will findet das verrückt und Roderick stimmt ihm zu, aber Spencer will es nach wie vor tun, da er ein Athlet ist, der tapferer und stärker als jeder andere aussehen sollte und egal was nach den Sectionals passiert, er damit klar kommen wird. thumb|left|Kurt redet mit RachelIn der Aula geht Kurt zu Rachel und redet mit ihr über die NYADA und Broadway. Er erklärt, dass er nicht mit ihr streiten will, sondern möchte, dass sie glücklich ist und erinnert sie daran, dass sie es nicht war, nachdem sie ausgestiegen ist. Rachel erwidert, dass es schwer war nachdem was passiert ist und Kurt stimmt ihr zu, sagt ihr aber auch, dass auch viele Gute Dinge passiert sind, von denen sie nicht die Zeit hatte, sie zu schätzen. Kurt fährt fort, dass er will, dass sie die Gegenwart schätzt und Rachel erwidert, dass sie sich sorgt, nie wieder in einer Show zu sein. Er lacht darüber, da das nicht passieren wird und sie tun wird, was immer sie wählt. Er erzählt, dass er, als er gehört hat, dass sie und Blaine zurück gezogen sind, um die Glee Clubs zu coachen, sie für verrückt gehalten hat, aber realisierte, dass er froh war, dass es so gekommen ist, da es nicht nur die Kids inspiriert hat, sondern auch ihn selbst. Kurt ergänzt, dass das, was sie tun ist, den Kids zu helfen und nur noch einige Jahre haben, das College zu genießen, um sich inspieren zu lassen. Er bittet sie, darüber nachzudenken und erzählt, dass er an die NYADA zurück gehen und Blaine auf die NYU gehen wird, so dass sie neu anfangen können. Er findet, dass sie glücklich genug sind, zur selben Kreuzung zurück zu kehren, um einen anderen Weg zu wählen und Rachel denkt darüber nach. thumb|GlitzerbombenattackeAuf dem Weg in den Chorraum kommt Will an Sam vorbei, der aus dem Wasserspender trinkt. Im Chorraum erfährt er, dass die New Directions Pakete bekommen haben, von dem sie annehmen, sie seinen vom Transsexuellenchor. Als sie die Pakete jedoch öffnen wollen, hört Will ein ticken und schlägt Rachels Paket aus der Hand, welches darauf explodiert und Glitzer daraus geschossen kommt. Daraufhin gehen auch die anderen Pakete hoch, worauf sich alle, bis auf Mason, der den Glitzerregen genießt, verstecken. Will hört ein weiteres Ticken, welches vom Klavier kommt, welches anschließend ebenfalls explodiert und in zwei bricht. Kurt ist, wie der Rest auch, sichtlich geschockt und fragt, wer so etwas tut. Will, der auf einem Paket die Aufschrift "Es ist nicht lustig, Glitzer gebombt zu werden, oder?", begreift, dass es Sue war und stürmt aus dem Raum. Auf dem Flur sieht er einen sich übergebenden Sam und will zur Krankenschwester gehen. Im Lehrerzimmer sieht er dann, wie sich die anderen Lehrer übergeben und entdeckt hinter einer Pflanze eine kichernde Sue. Er konfrontiert sie mit den Glitzerbomben und, dass sie Augentropfen in den Kaffee geschüttet hat, doch Sue korrigiert ihn, dass sie aus Rache die Tropfen ins komplette Wassersystem der Schule getan hat. Will will wissen, was mit ihr los ist und sie erwidert, dass sie das tun wird, bis er aussteigt. Daraufhin schreit die Schulkrankenschwester, dass ein Auto brennt und als Sue kichernd geht, erkennt Will, dass es seins ist. Er rennt nach draußen und wird Zeuge, wie sein Auto explodiert. In einem Friseurladen erzählt Sue ihrer Friseuse davon, dass ihr Plan fast vervollständigt ist und fragt sie nach einem bestimmten Stil, so dass sie Vocla Adrenaline zu einem Sieg bei den Sectionals führen kann. Es wird bekannt, dass die Friseuse ein verkleideter Will ist, der Sue eine Glatze rasiert. thumb|left|Sue und Vocal Adrenaline an der McKinleyIm Umkleideraum sieht sich eine nun kahle Sue mit Vocal Adrenaline ein Video über Nazis an, als Sheldon dazu stößt und sie auf ihr Haar anspricht. Außerdem will er wissen, wie sie hier rein gekommen sind, zu was Sue meint, dass es leicht ist, in die McKinley einzubrechen. Sheldon äußert dann, dass er und Will für sie eingestanden sind und sie ihnen das zurück zahlt, in dem sie mit dem Chor in den Umkleideraum einbricht, der ihr Auto vandaliert hat, um sich Nazifilme anzusehen. Er sagt Sue, dass Nazis ihn weggebracht hätten und schickt Vocal Adrenaline weg. Sue erwidert, dass sie ihn bei den Sectionals sehen und überrascht sein wird, was sie zustande gebracht hat. thumb|Sue will Will zum Aufgeben bringenBei den Sectionals wird zunächst die Jury, bestehend aus Donna Landries, Rod Remington und Butch Melman mit ihrem Hund Trixie, besteht. Der Wettkampf startet mit den Falconers, die Broken Wings singen und dabei Falken auf ihren Armen haben. Während ihrer Performance geht Sue zu Will und sagt ihm, dass es noch nicht zu spät, hinzuschmeißen. Er gibt einen Kommentar über ihre Perrücke ab und Rachel entgegnet, dass sie sie nicht verängstigt. Sue meint, dass ihr Ende hier ist und geht davon, als die Falconers ihren Song beenden. Anschließend performen Vocal Adrenaline We Built This City und legen eine beeindruckende Show ab, die Rachel und Will erstaunt und schockt. Danach singen sie Mickey, was ebenfalls atemberaubend ist. Während der Performance sieht Rachel zu Sue, die zurückblickt und Roderick zu Spencer, der zwar erstaunt ist, aber sich selbst zunickt. thumb|left|"Amazing"Im Chorraum fragt Roderick den auf Krücken reinkommenden Spencer wie es ihm geht, welcher antwortet, besser, wenn er erst die Spritze bekommen hat. Myron stößt dazu und meint, dass er die Performance reißen wird und anschließend kommt auch Will und versammelt sie in den Showkreis. Kurt erklärt, dass nun ein Aufmunterungsgespräch kommt und Will lacht, erklärend, dass es nicht sein Recht ist, irgendwas zu sagen und gibt das Wort an Rachel weiter, die sie ja in erster Linie zusammen gebracht hat. Sie äußert, dass ursprünglich zurück gekehrt ist, um ihren Groove zurück zu bringen und es wahr wurde, da die Welt sich ihr öffnet, sich aber im Moment nur um die Kids kümmert. Sie erzählt ihnen, die Performance und den Auftritt zu genießen, da sie den Applaus und den Jubel, den sie bekommen werden, verdient haben. Sie fährt fort, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein wird, dass sie performen und sie stolz auf sie ist. Sie legen ihre Hände usammen und machen das traditionelle "AMAZING"-Ritual. Im Umkleideraum ist Spencer gerade dabei, sich unter Sheldons und Sams Aufsicht die Spritze geben zu lassen, als Roderick herein kommt und meint, dass es eine Alternative gibt. thumb|Auftritt der New DirectionsDaraufhin performen die New Directions zuerst Take Me to Church und danach Chandelier. Myron tanzt dabei mit einer blonden Perrücke und einem nacktähnlichen Körperanzug im Publikum und nachdem er wieder gegangen ist, schwingt Spencer auf einem Kronleichter über die Bühne. Daraufhin singen sie Come Sail Away, was Sue schockt. thumb|left|Die Jury berät sichDie Jury diskutiert über die Performances, wobei Donna äußert, dass sie nicht glauben kann, wieder als Jury zu fungieren. Sie erklärt, dass sie den Anruf morgens bekam und meint, dass sie nicht so schlimm wie beim letzten Mal sein werden, sie es aber waren. Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden, welche Gruppe sie hasst und beleidigt sie. Als sie anfangen will, die New Directions zu beleidigen, unterbricht Rod sie und sagt, dass, auch wenn sie nicht singen oder tanzen können, ihre Mädchen herrausstachen und lobt Jane, glaubend, dass er auch über Donna redet, worauf sie wissen will, was er macht. Butch klingt sich mit ein und erklärt, dass er eigenlicht nicht hier sein sollte, da die Einladung an Trixie ging, der daraufhin Donna anbellt. Butch erläutert, dass er kein Rassist ist, aber alle Hunde schwarz und weiß sehen, weshalb es schwer für ihn ist, dunkle Haut zu erkennen. Donna ist geschockt, dass Trixie, der Pudel, ein er ist und Butch geht wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück, Trixie fragend, wer die best Tanzperformance war. Trixie stimmt für Vocal Adrenaline, was Donna nicht gefällt und die Songs beleidgt. Rod meint, dass er dachte er wüsste, wen er wählen würde, aber nun in einem Dilemma steckt. Donna drängt sie abzustimmen, damit sie gehen kann. thumb|SiegBei der Siegerehrung wird zunächst der Sponsor, "Wayne’s Waffles" vorgestellt, bevor bekannt gegeben wird, dass die Falconers den dritten, Vocal Adrenaline den zweiten und die New Directions den ersten Platz belegt haben. Während Vocal Adrenaline enttäuscht ist, freuen sich die New Directions über ihren Sieg und werden von einer leicht lädchelnden Sue beobachtet. thumb|left|Will und SueSpäter am Abend fängt sie Will im Schulflur ab und begrüßt ihn. Als er sie darauf anspricht verloren zu haben, erklärt sie, dass sie das auf eine Weise hat, aber den Wettkampf hingeworfen hat, um ihnen einen Sieg zu garantieren. Will ist ungläubig, da sie seit dem ersten Tag versucht, sie zu zerstören und nun plötzlich einen Sinneswandel hat, den er glauben soll. Sue meint, dass er das sollte und beleidgt seine Intelligenz. Sie erklärt, dass sie versuchte, den Glee Club zu zerstören, doch als Geraldo Rivera sie beleidgte, nur Beiste und Will für sie eingestanden sind. Sie fährt fort, dass sie versuchte, es ihnen zurück zu geben, in dem sie Vocal Adrenaline von innen heraus auseinander nimmt und erklärt auf Wills Einwurf, dass es verrückt ist, zu versuchen mit diesen Tanzschritten zu gewinnen, dass sie sie besonders für die Jury gemacht hat: Donna, um sie an eine schlechte Zirkusvorstellung zu erinnern, Rod daran, dasss er in einer Gruppenehe war und Butch einfach ein Idiot war. Will möchte wissen, warum sie die Augentropfen in das Wassersystem getan und damit einen Tag verschwenet hat, worauf Sue antwortet, damit sie Gewicht verlieren. Die Glitzerbomben waren dafür gedacht, ein Hormon zu steigern, welches sie sie selbstsicherer werden ließen, sobald sie auf die Bühne gingen und sein Auto hat sie nur zum Spaß in die Luft gejagt. Die beiden äußern, dass ihre Fehde vorbei ist, worauf eine merkwürdige Stille ensteht. Als Sue feststellt, dass sich Will nicht bei ihr bedanken wird, ist sie verärgert und meint, dass sie eine Auszeit nimmt und über neue Wege nachdenkt, ihn zu zerstören. thumb|Rachel teilt Jesse ihre Entscheidung mitIn der Aula sieht Rachel Jesse sitzen und geht zu ihm. Er erzählt, wie sehr es vermisst mit seinen Freunden zu singen und steht auf, um sie anzusehen. Er fährt fort, dass sie größere Dinge zu tun haben und wenn sie möchte, in seinem Appartmen bleiben kann, während sie sich nach einem neuen umsieht. Rachel erzählt ihm, dass sie das Angebot abgelehnt und sich für die NYADA entschieden, was Jesse leicht enttäuscht. Sie erklärt, dass sie dachte, das College wäre ein Schritt zurück, aber glaubt, dass es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung ist. Sie bittet ihn, nicht böse zu sein und er antwortet, dass, auch wenn sie nicht mit ihm singt, er stolz auf sie ist, da sie nicht den leichten Weg zum Broadway zurück nimmt. Rachel steht auf und umarmt ihn, ihm dabei für sein Verständnis dankend und äußernd, dass sie bei seinem Eröffnungsabend sein wird, mit einem Ei in ihrer Geldbörse, sollte er es vermasseln. Jesse erwidert, dass sie das Thema nicht ruhen lassend wird, meinend, als er sie damals mit Eiern beworfen hat und sich in New York sehen werden. Die beiden küssen sich und er geht. thumb|left|Feier im ChorraumIm Chorraum sehen sich die New Directions, Warblers und die Coaches die Trophäe in der Vitrine an, als Will meint, dass sie eines Tages zurück kommen mögen und die Trophäen sehen und hofft, dass sie sich an die Zeit erinnern werden, als sie zusammen kamen und ihre Differenzen bei Seite legten. Er fährt fort, dass einige von ihnen gehen, womit er Blaine, Kurt und Rachel meint, da ihr Kapitel vielleicht im Glee Club endet, dies aber der Anfang für sie ist. Die Anwesenden jubeln, wobei Rachel zu den Trophäen von vergangen Wettkämpfen blickt, die auf einem Schrank hinten im Raum stehen. Kitty sieht den Blick und schlägt vor, sie zu der Trophäe in die Vitrine zu stellen. Während sie das machen, wird in Rückblenden gezeigt, wie die New Directions die Trophänen erhalten haben. Danach sehen sie sich die nun volle Vitrine an und klatschen, während Sue sie von der Tür aus lächelnd beobachtet. Sie nickt sich zu und geht unbemerkt davon. Verwendete Musik *'Listen to Your Heart' von Roxette, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Jesse St. James *'We Built This City' von Starship, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Mickey' von Toni Basil, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Take Me to Church' von Hozier, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers und New Directions *'Chandelier' von Sia, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers und New Directions *'Come Sail Away' von Styx, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers und New Directions Unveröffentliche Songs *'Broken Wings' von Mr. Mister, gesungen von The Falconers Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Patricia Forte' als Donna Landries *'Max George' als Clint *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Finneas O'Connell' als Alistair *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'J.J. Totah' als Myron Muskovitz *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter *'Myko Olivier' als Skylar *'Fortune Feimster' als Butch Melman *'Mason Trueblood' als super schwuler Warbler *'Austin Brue' als anderer wirklich schwuler Warbler *'Alex Mentzel' als Warbler #1 *'JP Dubée' als Warbler #2 *'Max Wilcox' als Warbler #5 *'Nick Fink' als Warbler #6 *'Rilan Roppolo' als Warbler #7 *'Caitlynn Lawson' als Shayna Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Kevin McHale' als Artie Abrams *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones Trivia *In den USA hatte die Episode 2.05 Millionen Zuschauer. *Die Episode beinhaltet die Rückkehr folgender Charaktere: **Jesse St. James seit And the winner is... **Donna Landries seit Alles steht auf dem Spiel. **Zufällig beinhaltete der letzte Auftritt beider Charaktere einen Wettbewerb. *Sues Aussage gegenüber Will über ihre Absichten, nach ihrer Pause in Boca zurück zu kommen um den Glee Club zu zerstören ist ein weiterer Rückblick auf die Episode Alles steht auf dem Spiel, wo sie ihm, nachdem die New Directions die Sectionals gewonnen haben, genau das gleiche sagt. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass sich eine Episode primär auf einen Showchorwettbewerb fokussiert. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass eine elfte Episode einer Staffel die New Directions in einem Wettbewerb beinhaltet. Das erste Mal war in City of Angels in der fünften Staffel. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass die New Directions Vocal Adrenaline in einem direkten Wettkampf geschlagen haben. Das erste Mal war bei den Nationals 2012. *Mit dieser Episode sind die New Directions in jeder Runde des Showchorwettkampfes gegen Vocal Adrenaline angetreten: **Sectionals in dieser Episode. **Regionals in Triumph oder Trauer?. **Nationals in New York! und And the winner is.... *Ausschnitte aus Alles steht auf dem Spiel, Neue Welten, Die Zeit deines Lebens, Auf dem Weg und And the winner is... sind zu sehen, als jede Trophäe in die Vitrine zurück gestellt wird. *Kurioserweise sind keine Staffel Vier-Wettkämpfe zu sehen. *Das ist die einzige Wettbewerbsepisode, in der Artie, Mercedes und Tina nicht anwesend sind. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Sues Showchor gegen die New Directions verloren hat. Der erste war Aural Intensity in Unsere eigenen Songs. *Die Episode beinhaltet das letzte "...und das habt ihr verpasst bei Glee". *Das ist nach Homecoming die zweite Episode, die eine Referenz auf Sues menschliche Kanone aus Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle macht. *Die Episode beinhaltet Clints und Rods letzten Auftritt. Kulturelle Referenzen *Der Episodentitel ist eine Anspielung auf den Song We Built This City, der in dieser Episode gesungen wird. Fehler *Bei 30:30 sieht man Roderick Spencer umarmen, aber bei 30:31 fehlt Roderick in der Szene. Trotz der 16 Mitglieder, sind bei 30:31 nur 14 zu sehen, wobei Myron aufgrund seiner Größe herausgeschnitten worden sein könnte. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6